Jimmy Gourd
Jimmy is a gourd that acts in the show along with his brother, Jerry. They both have a habit of eating too much food. They also like to sing songs and bet who can eat more than the other. Jimmy speaks in a low voice and is the color orange. He makes many roles in the episodes and is mostly never seen without Jerry. They both are similar to Wally and Herbert in the Larryboy cartoon series. Appearance Jimmy is an orange gourd and has a white stem on top of his head. He has a big nose, which is colored tan, like his eyelids. Acting *Himself in "Are You My Neighbor?" *Dave's brother in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Stage Crew in "The Veggie Christmas Spectacular on "The Toy that Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy! and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Israelite and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Ice Cream in "The End of Silliness" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" (picture) *Himself in "King George and the Ducky" *Omlet and Harold in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Jopponian and Mailman in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *The Plumber in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto- Tainment!" *Boyz in Sink and Baker in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Plumber Bakery in "An Easter Carol" *Dr. Jiggle in "Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly" on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Jim Gourdly in "Sumo of the Opera" *Lifeguard in "BabySitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Deliverer and Canadian Officer in "Minesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Leg-O-Lamb in "Lord of the Beans" *Philipe in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Cameraman and Jim Gourdly in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Baker and Parade Reporter in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Himself in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Supper Hero in "Supper Hero on "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Gallery Original Jimmy Sketch.jpg|The original sketch for Jimmy that was drawn by Phil Vischer. Jimmy Blueberry.jpg|Jimmy's cameo in "Madame Blueberry" Jimmy (Bob).jpg|Jimmy in "King George and the Ducky" Mr.Sly.jpg|Jimmy as Mr. Sly in "The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle & Mr. Sly" on "A Snoodle's Tale" King of Memphis concept.jpg|Concept art for Jimmy as the King of Memphis in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry's Big River Rescue" Rockin'Robin.jpg|Jimmy as Rockin' Robin in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" JimmyWigs.jpg|Jimmy in "Astonishing Wigs" on "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" LittleJohn.png|Jimmy as Little John in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Steward (Jimmy).jpg|Jimmy as Steward in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Jimmy Steward concept.jpg|Concept art for Jimmy as Steward in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Joseph 1.jpg|Jimmy as Joseph in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Joseph 2.jpg|Jimmy as Joseph (prison wear) in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Supper Hero.jpg|Jimmy as Supper Hero in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gourds Category:Adults